


Tell Me She's Lying

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Kinda, M/M, Past Braeden/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t mention that time two months ago when Stiles, in a fit of rage, broke up with Derek and went to stay with his dad for the weekend. He came back on Tuesday and the break up, the misunderstanding, is forgotten and Derek even thinks they’re closer now than they were before. It would’ve stayed forgotten if not for Braeden, Derek wants to curse at her where she sits on the couch in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the quote "tell me she's lying"

They’ve been dating for two years now, if people ask. They don’t mention that time two months ago when Stiles, in a fit of rage, broke up with Derek and went to stay with his dad for the weekend. He came back on Tuesday and the break up, the misunderstanding, is forgotten and Derek even thinks they’re closer now than they were before. It would’ve stayed forgotten if not for Braeden, Derek wants to curse at her where she sits on the couch in front of him. Stiles stares at her.

“Tell me she’s lying,” he says. Pleads really.

Derek wishes he could. He shakes his head.

“We were only broken up for the weekend. How could you-?!”

Derek regrets the night with Braeden (not that he would dare to tell her this), now more than ever.

“I can’t believe you. And you…”

He points at Braeden, at her stomach though she’s not showing.

“I have to get out.”

Stiles gets up from his armchair, grabs his keys, and heads for the door.

“Stiles, please,” Derek’s up and by his side in no time, trying to take his hand, to stop him.

“No, I can’t even look at you right now.”

The door bangs shut after Stiles. Derek swallows and turns. Braden looks at him worriedly.

“I don’t want the baby,” she tells him and that’s the second shock of the day. Derek stares at her, how could she not want a baby? A baby of her own flesh and blood?

“I want it,” Derek says and Braeden nods. He doesn’t need to think about it. He wants a baby, even if Stiles will hate him for the rest of their lives. Derek will raise the baby himself, alone, if that’s what it takes. He hopes though that Stiles will come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the quote "you came back"

It’s been three hours since Stiles walked out the door and Derek hasn’t heard from him. He hasn’t gotten an angry call from Scott or John either, which worries him even more. He thought Stiles would go to either of them when he walked out.  

The soft sound of the door opening startles Derek and he’s up in no time, staring as Stiles steps inside. Derek didn’t think he’d come back, not today, not ever.

“You came back,” he whispers, voice raspy and too loud even though he whispers.

“I’m-” Stiles begins and take a step inside, closing the door behind him. Closing the door is a good sign, right? Derek thinks to himself as he watches as Stiles fiddles with his car keys.

“Are you raising the baby with her?”

“With her? No,” Derek shakes his head. “She doesn’t want the baby.”

Stiles frowns at that.

“So you’re raising the baby by yourself?”

“With you, if you’d let me,” Derek barely dares to breathe the words but he does it anyway. He has to know if he’s a single father or not.

Stiles sighs and rubs at his face.

“I’m still mad,” he says and Derek nods but there’s a small glimmer of hope. “Not about the baby but that you slept with her, okay? I’m going to be mad for ages and I’m going to hold it against you. Just so we’re clear.”

Derek nods again, the glimmer of hope turning into full blown hope in his chest. He swallows.

“So you’ll stay?” he asks.

Stiles nods and Derek breathes a sigh of relief.

“Can I hug you?” he asks. He has never asked this before but feels forced to now.

“Yes, come here, you big nerd,” Stiles says and Derek wastes no time. He holds Stiles tightly and breathes him in, rubs his nose against Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughs and the sound is like music to Derek’s ears.

“We’re having a baby,” Stiles says and there’s no anger or malice in his voice now, only happiness.


End file.
